


Mercy, Mercy

by LoloxTheMuffin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FireKnight Kins Beware (it's for your own emotional good; I'm sorry), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, May be Read as FireWind (if so desired)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoloxTheMuffin/pseuds/LoloxTheMuffin
Summary: (Like all of my other works, this isn't great, so if you have any criticism I'd love to hear it!)Fire Spirit is a rather lonely soul, especially after being restored from his Corrupted form. Despite his heartache, he finds a wandering Knight, and the two bond.However, Knight seems to be haunted by alternate motives, but Fire doesn't want to believe it. But when he has to face reality, it all crashes.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie & Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie & Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie & Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 19





	1. Friend vs. Friend

**Author's Note:**

> As all my ideas seem to nowadays, this was written out between 1 and 3 in the morning and edited a little later. There are two more chapters with the middle being rather short at the moment. I have two more parts left to go over but I figured that I might as well post the first finished part.
> 
> Wind Archer and Pitaya arrive/are mentioned in later parts.
> 
> (minor edits done past first publishing --> pronoun fixes)

The Demigod of Fire was rushing. His long cape blustered as wind smacked his flying form back with little mercy. His mind spun frantically, his heart crying out as if it were stabbed. 

It felt like it was still happening. He saw the vision, mocking and vicious. His dearest friend since he was purified from being the Lord of Ashes, Knight, was planning to face off against his parent, the Great Red Dragon - Pitaya. Knight was the only one that Fire really had aside from Pitaya, but Pitaya never understood what Fire longed for. The little embers of recalled emotions from his previous life before becoming one with the Dragon's Bead. Fire didn’t know what they stemmed from, or what some of their names were, but he wanted them back. All he could tell was that they would’ve been felt through interacting with other Cookies, but alas, he had only one to test this theory with.

Fire Spirit and Knight were having a normal conversation earlier that day, blissfully swapping stories and tales. Knight spoke of towering spires, magical fog, and countless cookies. All going about their daily lives, but supporting one another in their efforts. It made Fire’s home landscape seem rather bleak by comparison despite the generous descriptions given of his and other Legends’ habitats.

As the sun sluggishly pulled the sky over itself, steadily blocking more its rays from the land, Knight’s feelings adjusted. Fire observed that he seemed like a hungry animal, but Knight insisted that he wasn’t that hungry. Meeting his friend’s eyes with eyebrows furrowed and a weak smile, he asked the Spirit, "How much… How much does Pitaya mean to you?" 

"The world," Fire, not to be put off by such an unexpected expression, responded earnestly.

Knight looked down at his greaves, "What would you do… if someone attacked them?" 

Fire rebounded from a spike of surprise at such a strange question and grinned slightly, "I'd protect Pitaya, obviously."

Knight whispered, then swallowed and spoke louder, "What would you do…" 

With a  _ whoosh _ of bright, gleaming flames, Fire was thrown flat against the ground and yelped as the metal heel of Knight's boot was driven into his chest. Steel rang as Knight pointed his blade directly at him, pushing the tip ever so slightly into his neck. Knight's visor slammed shut of its own accord as Fire cried, "What-?? What are you doing? Kni-?!" 

"Don't say a word!" Knight hissed, his voice laced with regret and guilt. His cape snapped majestically in the wind, as did the plume atop his helmet. If he weren't the one pinned and threatened, Fire would've insisted that he looked heroic. Knight's voice took a gravel-like quality, "I'm on a mission, Fire. A mission to save my Kingdom."

_ 'From who?' _ Fire swallowed the words, keeping his cheek against the ground as his flaming hair licked the length of Knight's blade like a candle and a wax stick. 

"I'm here to save it from Pitaya." 

The demigod froze, jaw dropping but allowing not a single squeak to slip out. Knight's expression was unknown to him now, but he could sense the ghost of Knight's pain. From what, he couldn't quite place. "A-and how are you planning to do that, exactly?" Fire's voice cracked as he attempted to summon his usual playfulness. Surely, this must be a misunderstood joke… His friend wouldn't do this to hi-

_ "I'll slay them." _

The flames on Fire's head erupted in a sudden burst, flaring out unintentionally and singing the surface of Knight's armour. The carefully crafted Ice Wind set held up as if nothing had ever struck it and not so much as a flinch came from Knight. "Y-you don't mean- You're not serious, right?" Fire laughed weakly as he further pressed his limbs into the dirt. 

"I-" Knight's words stumbled, "Yes." He crouched over his friend's body, keeping his sword primed. "But…"  _ Hesitation.  _ "I'm willing to let you go. Maybe… Maybe we could… Fight Pitaya together? Just you and me… We could go back to the palace - everyone would love you! Everyone would love to be friends with you..." His voice broke, "We could still be friends, too…" 

The only sound to grace their ears was the whistling of the wind. Burnt flakes of past life flew past the pair as neither one dared breathe as Knight awaited the demigod's answer. 

"You think…" _ No… _ "You  **think** that I would abandon them?  _ Pitaya? _ " A raspy laugh, and a sniffle. "Gods… You mortals really are something, aren't you?" Steam leaked from the edges of Fire Spirit's eyes, and Knight stood up straighter to avoid allowing it through his helmet's grates. Fire's skin cracked and took on an ethereal glow that grew in strength as he spoke, "No… You weren't ever my friend, were you?" 

"I am! And tha- and that's why- wOAH-" 

Fire slipped out from under Knight, and the other fell back as the demigod rose, staff magnetizing to his hand from its place beside the duo's meeting place. "You  _ used _ me?!" His words came out more intense than intended and were akin to a roar, and the earth replied with a continuous rumble. Fire snarled as Knight struggled to find footing and repeatedly stumbled as the ground shook, dislodging old debris and gasses from the dirt. The breeze's light scent took on a noxious quality, carrying with it rock, sulfur, and ancient regret. The Spirit of Flame accusingly brandished his sparking staff in his fallen friend's direction. "The one time - the one time that something seems promising; the one instance that I find someone who cares!" He spat, his chest heaving with a panicked heartbeat. Knight finally stood up and grasped his sword with two gloved, quaking hands. Growling, Fire's head jerked, "Pitaya told me that you weren't to be trusted." With a mighty swing, he sent a long stream of intense flames in Knight's direction, crying passionately, "I guess they were RIGHT!" 

Knight dove out of the way, but his armour held off most of the heat. Jumping up to an aggressive stance, he advanced but then faltered, gazing up at the screaming wraith of flames. Fire’s eyes burned, hiding no emotions as he witnessed a betrayal that he desperately wished was fake. From the pit of his stomach, the kingdom’s strongest soldier felt dread wash out and seep into every bone in his body. "Fire, please!" His attempt at pleading was weak-willed, and his friend winced mid-air. 

"Please what?" Fire hiccupped, smoke billowing from his overheating form as his feet sluggishly descended towards the floor. "Let you go? So you can come back and betray me? Kill Pitaya? Break someone else's heart?" 

Knight held his sword close, grimace peeling back, "N-no… I…" he lowered his head, "I…" 

Fire touched ground, knuckles white against the shaft of his weapon. "... If you never… ever come back…" he whispered, hissing while wiping his face with the trim of his cape. "I'll spare you." 

Behind the visor, Knight's eyesight pulsed painfully from a headache. Wet trails ran down from his face and down his cheeks at a snail's pace. 

There was a decision to be made here, and Knight leveled the options. 

His own life, or fulfilling his goal? 

If he left, his oath would be defiled. His promise to keep his Kingdom eternal would shatter, and he wouldn't get another chance. 

He could die an attempted hero, or return a disrespected, dishonored soldier. 

Lifting his blade, he knew exactly what he should do.


	2. With Much Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit's day only gets worse and Wind wishes that he was more like his old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-kay, here's the second chapter. I plan to get the third one edited today and published tomorrow. If I don't, the last chapter may take a bit longer than intended. I hope that you enjoy this one!  
> As stated previously, critique and general reactions are greatly appreciated. <3

The scene seared his mind, shattering the walls he had up for so long. He felt so horribly  _ alone _ . Pitaya was no help. 

Upon return to the Den, there was no hug. No question of, "Are you okay?" No emotional assistance over a fallout with the only friend that he had. Not even a happy greeting; even a "Hey, you!" would've made Fire's day a little better. He might've been able to even put what just occurred aside for a few hours.

But no, all the love he got consisted of a snarky remark on how Fire Spirit looked like he had been dragged across rocks and slammed into them afterwards by Ananas. 

Pitaya paid Fire little heed as their child fled out of the mouth of the cave. He thought that his parent may have called out to him as he flew, but the deafening sound of his own heartbeat and stifled cries made the ghost of words too faint to consider real.

Fire had only one hope left. 

This hope burned on nothing, and was far too cold to be a proper flame. 

It wasn't even kindling, just dormant piles of ash that had already served what they were willing to. Fire had a feeling that this would be a rather rude awakening. He didn’t know what he would do if he was rejected.

But he had to try.

* * *

Wind Archer's day had been rather rough, to say the least. The trees were rowdy and the animals a nuisance at the news that a gargantuan storm was brewing in the distant Valley that would be approaching the borders of the forest.

No amount of bribery or reassurance could get the mammals to settle down - especially the littlest ones. The cacophony restrained what Wind Archer could reasonably do, as many actions interrupted would result in catastrophe. Most of the wildlife had left the outside edges of His forest deserted, preferring to hide away closer to the Sanctuary at the center. Windy said that he would patrol the edges to watch for invading dark spirits and any Dark Enchantress minions - or even the lady herself - but it was mostly to get away from the chaos. 

Ever since the Guardian of the Millennial Tree had tasted the strong emotions that came with his Night Raven form and the Scarlet Poison, he had longed for it. Exotic and temptingly intoxicating, they were things that he had never felt before. Formulas completely foriegn, with no clear instructions for what to do with them. Graced by the infection, he had become an entirely new entity, someone without a heavy duty on his shoulders. The carefree nature that the Poison had brought him… however much he denied it, he wanted it back. 

After being purified, it was to his great disdain and horror that he felt the ghosts of these feelings. As restored Wind Archer, he remembered how fond he was of the other members. How, over time, he wanted to protect them; even the worst of them, Alluring Crescent, was worth getting injured over - to a limited degree. Most notable of all of the Corrupted was the Lord of Ash. The Lord and Wind Archer, then going by Night Raven, had done everything together, and Ash -  _ Fire Spirit _ \- had taught him how to handle the overwhelming reactions that his new form came with. Ash was Night Raven's favorite, and his best friend. Someone who was cherished, and loved. 

Wind Archer despised them all. 

He couldn't fathom approving of anyone who posed a threat to the well-being of His god, the Millennial Tree, Corrupted or not. This included Fire, and while the fire demigod came running back to the trees after returning to normal, Wind Archer turned him away coldly. He recalled that day in such crisp detail that the memory returned to him as a nightmare whenever he would settle to meditate. Remnants of the Poison still influenced the Archer strongly despite the Tree’s best efforts, and he was devastated. Dimly, thoughts resurfaced, reminding him of the long days between his own purifying ritual and whatever went on for Fire Spirit. He was snappish, vexed beyond any line that would allow him a trace of decency and calm. Not a single soul dared leave and any that attempted entry beyond His forest’s edge would be denied, regardless of their intentions. On the day that the newly rekindled Fire arrived, Wind hadn’t improved much. Antsy as he was, he approached the flaming demigod before he had even breached 10 feet into the treeline.

Much to some faint chagrin, Fire’s efforts at keeping the friendship between himself and Wind went very, very poorly. By the end of the first sentence Wind spoke, he was nearly snarling at the Spirit, bristling like a cat under scrutiny. The two, once bonded by darkness, found separation in the light. The light breeze had become an agitated frenzy, carrying with it an intense heat that threatened to dry out freshly watered leaves. The fanfare was extravagant, as fights between gods and their minor lessors tended to be. After a brief fight, the Guardian refused to heed Fire’s argument any further and promptly banished him from returning, even going so far as to shove Fire Spirit back with a passionate gust. After disappearing from beyond the horizon, not a single trace of his old friend graced Windy’s senses. Not a single ember burst into being without coaxing, no friendly rushes of heat shook the bushes. Even the few hot springs that His forest had were growing colder as months passed by.

Windy found himself wishing that he hadn’t turned away the requests of Fire Spirit. He daydreamed of the warmth brought by the demigod, and the excitable nature that came about when he was playful. He insisted to himself that these episodes were remnants of Night Raven, and refused to accept any other answer for a long while. However, even he could find fault in his actions and finally took some of the Millennial Tree’s advice into account. He tried spending time with the inhabitants; horn lessons with Fig, friendly spars with Tiger Lily, and even some moments caring for Herb’s plants whenever the florist came by. None of them had the warmth that Fire had, though he admired their different passions and intensities.

Windy wasn't sure how long he would last, hanging in this limbo of becoming more friendly but not so much as an inch more open. The emotions he denied only festered within him the more he tried to ignore them. He didn't want them anymore - he wanted to be what he was before. A simple incarnate of wind who could protect Him while finding full fulfilment in it. The Millennial Tree had kindly advised that he open up, and accept the newfound thoughts. That they weren't to be ashamed of, and that they weren't obstacles for working efficiently. 

However much Windy respected Him, he couldn't bring himself to go through. He had already tried His other directions and, while it helped him improve his lackluster social skills, they hadn’t calmed him enough for him to rest peacefully. There was no one to talk to about such things, and even if the Archer wanted more tips he found that, with such a full schedule on top of his daily routines and duties, he had no spare moment to try for them. Any minutes that he had to himself were spent worrying over these useless things, of events that had already sealed his fate and blockaded him from ever finding relief. Such a vicious, unnecessary evil. Wind Archer wondered how much of the Enchantress's magic remained within his body, and if it would fade with time. Perhaps it would leak into his mind further, and he would be overtaken again. 

At least then he could accept his feelings. 

  
  


A twinge at his mind snapped the Guardian out of his blasphemous thoughts, much to his relief. An intruder had breached the Forest's borders, and it was coming in hot and fast.

Wind Archer leapt from branch to branch swiftly, headed for the anomaly. He recognized this aura easily. He knows them better than he should. 

The Demigod of Flames was approaching, and clearly had no intention of stopping. 


	3. Fanning the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire goes to the only Cookie whom he can think of speaking to after his last rejection. Wind Archer is none too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the final chapter. I changed the relationship tag because I felt that it didn't fit the new outline.

Fire Spirit’s mid-air sprint was cut short rather abruptly when one of Wind Archer’s arrows flew into view, stabbing its arrowhead into a tree behind Fire. Skidding to a halt, he weakly grinned at Windy, feeling little else but unwelcome. Fire, upon being greeted with a tight grimace, winced and considered trying to emulate his usual personality but felt that that would only make the situation worse. So, instead, he put down what little pride he had left, raising his palms in a diplomatic manner. He didn’t want to chance getting shot.

“You’re not supposed to be here, Fire,” Windy hissed, twitching with what Fire presumed to be irritation. Oddly enough, there wasn’t a second arrow nocked yet.

The fire demigod’s expression dropped as his heart sank further, “I know, I know…”

The two stood in silence, feeling rather out of their elements. Wind Archer demanded, “What are you here for? I may be able to fetch it for you, but you’re not coming in here.” The Guardian’s mannerisms were anything but friendly. He was very on guard and didn’t trust this unannounced arrival, despite the other feelings bubbling up in his mind.

"Windy, I,-" the normally confident Spirit chokes on his words, wincing and biting his tongue. The tiniest trickle of blood seeps through the cracks in the demigod's lip as Wind Archer looks on with a twitching frown. The Guardian reaches slightly towards the Spirit with a hand, and the breeze picks up and, along with it, carries chilly, moist air. He’s seen similar situations with the forest’s natives, but not with  _ him _ . Windy drew his hand back, finally noticing his own preemptive move.

Fire swallowed and tried again, “I, uh, I know that I’m not really supposed to be here, but I… didn’t have much of a choice…”

Windy raised an eyebrow, “An errand, then?”

“No… I just didn’t have anyone else…”

He got no response.

Tripping over his speech, Fire babbled, “I just… I needed someone to chat with, y-y’know? I can’t talk to rocks for the rest of my life. Pitaya’s not one for great conversation, either.”

“Is this another ‘let’s be friends,’ speech?” Wind growled.

“Uh, it might be,” Gulping, the Spirit of Flame thought about what he could say next. Wind noted that there was a distinct lack of grinning and general I-Want-To-Be-A-Nuisance energy.

"I know that you don't- you don't want a friend," Fire Spirit said slowly as a trickle of steam rose from the corners of his eyes; Windy adjusts his already very defensive stance, preparing to defend against a blaze. Much to his surprise, Fire’s eyes became wet, and hot water made ash trail down his cheeks. "But I- … You were all that I had before… I thought that maybe… You would be different after the Corruption. We were so close," he sobs, clutching at the fabric of his bodysuit and cape, "I want- I want that back, Windy…" he carries on, mumbling as the flame writhing atop his head shrivels and greys, a long tendril flopping down to frame one side of his cheek. As his cape slowly turned to dust, Fire Spirit tried to get a good look at the Wind demigod. However, his vision was blocked by steam and blurred badly by faint nausea, and Fire broke down into sobs, knees buckling beneath him. The weight of what had occurred only hours ago felt like too much to bear, and Fire felt his flame being snuffed out by his own power. Past recollections smacking him across the face weren’t helping any.

Fire heard a hushed whisper, calling to him. He felt ashamed that he wept so easily, and after such a long exile, this was what he had to say? He sounded so accusatory, and he was asking for something that he had already been denied. Their last meeting should’ve been the final stand, the last fight. But Fire couldn’t help it. He couldn’t make out what Windy was doing, but he didn’t appear to be moving much. As Fire cried for himself, Wind Archer felt a familiar urge. He felt Night Raven stirring, but for no purpose more nefarious than to comfort what the Corrupted bird recognized as Ash. Wind felt rather trapped; he shouldn’t even be considering aiding the Spirit, much less allowing him to stand so short a distance from the borders. 

Wind watched as Fire lost it, wailing in his own little bubble of misery. Whether it was Night Raven making excuses or from Wind’s own morals, he figured that he should consider what the Tree would do. The Millennial Tree was rather kind, after all, even to those who had wronged Him before. It was this grace among other qualities that earned Windy’s admiration. Wind took a deep breath and approached the sobbing Spirit.

Something gentle and cold caressed Fire, raising him up so he could properly stand. Fire was completely startled by the sudden development, but touched nonetheless. He leaned heavily against the other demigod, wringing the front panel of the Archer's short dress while also managing to slowly soak the fabric. Windy was greatly displeased at the amount of smoke in his face, but shrugged it off and kept his hold on Fire for lack of knowledge on what he should do next. Emotional turmoil wasn’t exactly his strong suit, but from what he was gathering from this encounter was that Fire didn’t have anyone else to turn to. Empathy had Wind bring Fire closer, and they supported each other in an embrace, lacking much verbal communication save for Fire’s sniffles. Neither wanted to move, lest the other would leave.

The time it took for Fire Spirit to calm down was left uncharted, but by the end of it, he was exhausted, his flame weakly sputtering atop his head. Cautiously, Wind Archer questioned, “Do you feel any better?” 

Fire nodded tiredly, avoiding the Guardian’s gaze. With a voice hoarse from overuse, he stammered, “S-so... Are we good now or am I still exiled…?” he managed a light chuckle and the faintest smile.

Wind Archer did not reply immediately, taking his sweet time thinking. Before Fire could get extremely uncomfortable, however, he finally responded with, “I suppose we could call it a truce.”

Immense weight lifted from Fire’s mind, wrapping him in a delighted warmth much unlike that of the magma back home. It was with that relief that exhaustion washed over him, and he found himself still leaning against the other for support. As the two still stood rather close, Fire briefly enveloped his renewed-friend in a hug, speaking softly, “Thank you, Windy…”

Windy nodded, making sense of what he was sensing. He was pleased that he was able to help - it was fulfilling, good. He deemed that perhaps he could attempt a basic level of ‘friendship’ for now. Wind Archer gave his friend a faint smile, and Fire grinned.

“Would you care if I stuck around for a few hours?” Fire inquired hopefully, bouncing lightly on his toes.

As usual, Wind Archer paused before answering, but he had already made up his mind, “No. As long as nothing is set on fire.”

“I can manage that,” Fire laughed, eagerly promising that he’ll be extra careful from now on if Windy let him visit again. The ache of Knight’s betrayal was still there, creeping up and squeezing his heart, but at least he had someone else to relieve that pain. 

For the rest of the day, Wind Archer finally gave Fire Spirit an official tour of the forest’s paths, though he still didn’t venture deep. The duo chatted, mostly through playful quips and casual small talk. Windy swore that he felt a ripple through the air itself, as if even the Millennial Tree personally approving of their friendly interactions.

When they parted as the sun dropped below the horizon, they promised to meet up again, and Fire Spirit felt that things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter came out and ended, but I am still rather proud of it. It took me a little longer to post than I planned to, but that was due to how I rewrote the ending because the last one was iffy. 
> 
> Even so, I hope dearly that you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any advice or suggestions, please offer them, they'd be greatly appreciated. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Next update is tomorrow, as I have finished the edits on the second chapter. I'm honestly really happy with how this fic has gone so far.


End file.
